marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther Revamped
This is an alternate Black Panther film by CapBrit1. It is the film done the way I would have done it, rather than the way Marvel did it. It follows an original story, and I don't intend for it to be part of something bigger, although that is possible. It takes place in Earth-2905, an alternate MCU timeline. Plot The film opens with T’Challa delivering a monologue on how two rival tribes emerged in Central Africa over a thousand years ago. The Panther Tribe, who worship the God Bast, won a great war over the Gorilla Tribe, who worship the God Ghekre, and established the nation of Wakanda. The King of Wakanda also takes over the role of the Black Panther, the superpowered guardian of Wakanda. The Gorilla tribe live just outside Wakanda’s borders, and their King is also the White Gorilla, a superpowered menace who seeks to capture Wakanda’s most valuable resource, unbreakable Vibranium, for himself. Immediately after the end of Captain America: Civil War, T’Challa is contemplating the future outside Hydra’s Siberian Facility when he receives a holographic message from his younger sister, Shuri. She tells him that M’Baku, the White Gorilla, has invaded Wakanda and seized power following the death of King T’Chaka. Shuri and a small number of loyalists managed to escape, but the message flickers out as she is telling them where they are. Six weeks later, Ulysses Klaue is walking down a street with two thugs. They reach a house and knock down the door. He pushes the inhabitant into the wall and tortures him with a device which is making ultra-sonic frequencies. The man reveals that he is from Wakanda, he is a Vibranium merchant and he is an enemy of King M’Baku. After finally revealing that he is hiding a large amount of Vibranium in West Croydon Comprehensive School, Klaue stabs the man and instructs the thugs to dump him in the Thames. T’Challa, who is now working as a fry-cook in McDonald’s to survive, sees news of the Wakandan’s death, which troubles him. After his shift is over, he suits up as the Black Panther and visits the part of the river where he was found. He finds some stained blood, which he takes a sample of, but he is confronted by an MI5 agent. The agent threatens to arrest T’Challa and extradite him to the US on charges of aiding a criminal, if he doesn’t assist the agent, who introduces himself as Brian Braddock, find the culprit. T’Challa and Braddock then go to the victim’s house, sneaking past an elderly police officer. In the house, they find a small knife, with blood dried at the tip. T’Challa instantly identifies it as made of Vibranium, and they take it to the MI5 Forensics Lab. MI5 Scientists discover that the blood belongs to N’Jobu, T’Chaka’s brother, who was banished from Wakanda for illegally selling Vibranium to Hydra. The scientists also say that they have found some faint fingerprints on the knife, belonging to a man named Ulysses Klaue. Klaue is on the phone to a mysterious person (his voice isn’t revealed), who tells him to take the Vibranium to a pre-determined location. Klaue then gets out of the van outside a large Comprehensive School in Croydon. Despite doubts from his thugs, Klaue is certain that N’Jobu hid the Vibranium there. Followed by his heavily-armed thugs, Klaue cuts through the fence and breaks a window, climbing into a science classroom. Outside the MI5 headquarters, T’Challa reveals to Braddock that Klaue blew up the Wakandan Royal Palace and stole $1bn worth of Vibranium, and has been hunted by Wakanda, as well as SHIELD, ever since. He also says that his spies discovered that Klaue was involved with the robot Ultron and met him in his Salvage yard. Braddock wishes to raid the Salvage Yard, but T’Challa says that he has reports that Klaue lost all his Vibranium to Ultron, which means he must be trying to take N’Jobu’s substantial stockpile. Klaue switches on the lights in the abandoned classroom and sees a panel in the wall. He pushes the panel and discovers a secret staircase; he travels down it and ends up in a room full of Vibranium Ingots. He shouts out in joy about how he has finally triumphed over Wakanda, but then the school bell goes off and, panicked, he asks a thug what the time is, he replies saying 8.30. Now calmer, Klaue says that in 72 hours Wakanda and the Black Panther will be no more. T’Challa and Braddock return to MI5 HQ and search the CCTV records for sightings of Klaue. They find that he was last seen getting into a car near Barking. Braddock then searches all current CCTV cameras for the number plate, and it is found outside West Croydon Comprehensive School. Braddock and T’Challa get into a car and drive over there. The students file into the classroom. They soon notice the staircase, and three of them go down there. Klaue puts a gun to one of the students’ head and sends the others back. He shouts at his thugs to load the Vibranium into the van. T’Challa and Braddock run into the school, and see a thug carrying ingots to the van. T’Challa knocks him over and, under interrogation, he reveals where Klaue is. T’Challa and Braddock burst in on the South African, who threatens to shoot the boy if they do anything. They are in a stand-off for a while before there is a loud crash and Klaue falls to the ground, tied up with a steel string. T’Challa asks the boy to set off the fire alarm, so everyone can evacuate. Suddenly, T’Challa’s younger sister, Shuri, jumps through the broken window and reveals that she shot the string, her latest invention, at Klaue. After embracing her brother, she proceeds to gloat over Klaue, giving him time to cut the rope and shoot Braddock in the chest, giving him time to get away. T’Challa wants to pursue him, but Braddock cries out in agony and is bleeding heavily. He helps Shuri stabilize him and they carry him to a Wakandan jet, which she rescued as the kingdom fell. After Shuri manages to heal him, they plan their next move. Shuri says that a group of Wakandan elite warriors, led by Okoye, former Head of the Royal Guard, are in Notting Hill because it is the only place that they can blend in. Klaue gets out of his van in Notting Hill, where the carnival is in full swing, and says that before they go to ‘the boss’, they must eliminate a group of Wakandan warriors in Notting Hill. Okoye and her group of warriors are standing on the street, surveying the floats, when shots ring out. Klaue misses, hitting a float, but the warriors are alerted. They begin a large battle, which only gets bigger when T’Challa and Shuri arrive. One of the warriors manages to pin Klaue down, but he shoots out a sonic blast from his prosthetic arm, killing the warrior. Black Panther, with his vibration proof armor, then gets into a fistfight with Klaue, and manages to overpower him. On top of a float, T’Challa is about to capture him, when Klaue bites down on something and starts frothing at the mouth. His last words are “Cut off one head, two more will takes its place! Heil Hydra!" Back on the jet, T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye and Braddock are all sitting around a table. T’Challa and Okoye want to return to Wakanda and defeat White Gorilla, while Shuri says that Wakanda has been lost forever and they must create new lives for themselves in another country. Braddock says that White Gorilla should be overthrown, but they can’t do it with 9 people. Shuri and Okoye get into an argument, but T’Challa requests for silence. He says how Wakanda is their home and they must reclaim it, even if they die in the process. Braddock and Okoye are on board with it, while Shuri is a bit more reluctant, but T’Challa manages to persuade her. They land in the jungle just outside Wakanda and get out. T’Challa’s plan is that Shuri and Braddock will break out any prisoners that White Gorilla has taken, Okoye and her warriors will distract White Gorilla’s soldiers, while T’Challa will challenge White Gorilla to a one-on-one battle to decide the fate of Wakanda. Shuri and Braddock manage to sneak pass the guards and, using one of her inventions, manage to scale the prison and reach a barred window. She cuts through it and her and Braddock climb through the window. In the large cell are about a dozen Wakandan soldiers, who greet her with joy and Braddock with suspicion. She cuts through the lock in the door and they escape. They open for the door to the next few cells, but they are stopped when they run into a group of soldiers, who Braddock recognizes as having the Hydra symbol on their uniforms, they manage to defeat them in a firefight, but more soldiers arrive, and they are forced to surrender. Okoye leads her soldiers over the wall. Carrying a flash grenade, she detonates it, which destroys part of the wall. Many soldiers rush at them, but in a brutal battle the White Gorilla’s soldiers were defeated. Unfortunately, the Hydra soldiers arrive and capture Okoye and her group. As T’Challa walks through the streets of Wakanda, it is eerily silent. He then reaches the main square, where his allies are being held prisoner. White Gorilla stands by the prisoners and mockingly greets the rightful king. T’Challa challenges him to mortal conflict, and White Gorilla gladly accepts. He throws off his gorilla fur cape, revealing a suit of white armour; he has white warpaint on his face. He then taunts T’Challa, saying “a weak prince cannot defeat the mighty King M’Baku!”. They begin a long and brutal fight in the square. Eventually, he pins down T’Challa and draws a spear, with heads on both ends. Despite Shuri’s protests, he stabs it into the Black Panther costume, and it begins electrocuting T’Challa. In T’Challa’s head, he sees vivid images of the bomb attack in Vienna, which killed his father, Helmut Zemo explaining his master plan to him and M’Baku’s face. The pictures are cycling through his head with increasing speed, and then T’Challa shouts out. While the two contenders for the throne are fighting, Shuri cuts the cords binding her hands with a knife hidden on her belt, and unties the cords binding her feet. She then stabs a Hydra guard in the leg, and grabs his gun, shooting him. Quickly, she slashes Okoye and Braddock’s cords and a fight begins. She runs off, explaining that she is going to her workshop. Brian tackles a guard to the ground and takes his gun, while Okoye takes a spear from one of M’Baku’s soldiers. Some of the guards run after Shuri, while the others fight the prisoners, who are being freed by the Brit and the Wakandan. Still shouting, T’Challa shoves the other end of the spear into M’Baku’s armor, electrocuting both warriors. The images still flashing through his head, T’Challa, with the last of his strength, pulls the spear out of him and pushes it further into M’Baku, then twisting it before collapsing to the ground with his suit smoking. Shuri is frantically dashing around her workshop, welding bits and pieces together. A Hydra soldier bursts into the room, but she fires her invention at him. It sends a bright blue bolt of light into his chest, blowing a hole in it. She shouts “Yes!” and fires more and more as a company of troops try and storm the room. She ducks behind a table and unscrews something. Then she pops her head up and begins rapid firing at the soldiers. However, one of her shots miss, blowing up a door and revealing a comatose Bucky Barnes. She shoots at the soldiers more until they’re all dead. Then, wanting to get back to the main battle, she pulls off a cloth, revealing a motorbike. She climbs on the bike, and rides down the stairs, towards the battle. Okoye runs over to the unconscious T’Challa, and tries to wake him, but she is unsuccessful. Behind her, M’Baku’s allies seem to have the upper hand in the battle and Braddock is wounded. Okoye then runs back into the battle just as there is loud buzzing noise. Everyone looks, and it's Shuri riding her motorbike. She then begins shooting her gun, killing scores of enemies. She is driving around them in circles, significantly helping the Wakandan loyalists, and inspiring them to fight. Okoye charges back into the battle, and her and Shuri manage to defeat the last of the enemy soldiers. They run over to T’Challa and Shuri pulls his mask off, revealing his very bloody face. She then calls out his name, and his eyes quickly open and he smiles at her. A month later, he consumes the Heart-Shaped Herb in a ceremony and officially becomes the next Black Panther. However, a soldier runs up to him during the ceremony and says that several countries have invaded Wakanda due to its weakness in recent months. He puts on his Black Panther mask and the film ends with T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye and the Wakandan soldiers charging the invaders. In a Mid-Credit scene, Bucky wakes up after the battle. He crawls out of the cryogenic chamber and grabs one of Shuri’s weapons, which was lying on the floor. In an End-Credit scene, Everett K. Ross walks up to a door, saying “Heil Hydra” to the guards, and then being admitted. Inside is Mitchell Carson who tells Ross “Klaue may have failed us, but now all the cards are in our hands”. Cast T'Challa/ Black Panther - Chadwick Boseman Brian Braddock - Hugh Grant M'Baku/ White Gorilla - Winston Duke Ulysses Klaue - Andy Serkis Shuri - Letitia Wright Okoye - Danai Gurira N'Jobu - Sterling K. Brown T'Chaka (flashbacks) - John Kani Helmut Zemo (flashbacks) - Daniel Bruhl Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier (cameo) - Sebastian Stan Mitchell Carson (cameo) - Martin Donovan Everett K. Ross (cameo) - Martin Freeman Elderly Policeman (cameo) - Stan Lee Category:Movies Category:CapBrit1 Projects Category:Earth-2905 Category:T'Challa (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Brian Braddock (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:M'Baku (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Ulysses Klaue (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Shuri (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Okoye (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:N'Jobu (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:T'Chaka (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Mitchell Carson (Earth-2905)/Appearances Category:Everett Ross (Earth-2905)/Appearances